a day with seto and mokuba kaiba
by 4everbebe
Summary: see how seto and mokuba spend there day together this story is in seto pov and mokuba pov i hope you like and please reveiw thank you
1. Chapter 1

a/n this story is going to be told in mokuba and Seto pov…I hope you like my other story mokuba got took off so I'm writing another story for you guys so please review and tell me what you think about it…

A DAY WITH MOKUBA AND SETO

Mokuba pov

Its 6:45 am I just woke, the sun was shining on my face, the birds were singing. I can here my brother yelling at some poor maid 'I guess I should go help her before mean-o-kaiba firer her' so I got out of bed not bothering to go brush my teeth or brush my hair.

When I got to my brother office, the maid was crying her eyes out and was saying sorry and please don't fire me please. My brother was sitting at his desk looking piss and irritated as hell. I can tell he was going to blow any moment now, so I run over to the girl and said

'If you don't leave now you WILL get fired and not by my brother by me now go' I didn't want to be so mean but I had to if I didn't all she would of did was keep on saying sorry and saying how it was a accident. The maid said her last apology than left relieve she wasn't fired.

I turn to my brother who was sitting at his desk talking on the phone to one of the other maids to come clean up the mess that was made, when he was done he hung up the phone than got up to go change his outfit that was a mess. He didn't say word to me at all when my brother is mad he won't say anything at all to anyone that just him but when you push it he will blow up on you and trust me you don't want to see that side of Seto at all everyone knew not mess with Seto when he mad even I knew to leave him alone for a while in till he cool off. So I just went to my room to get ready for the day.

Seto pov

All I ask for was some coffee to drink not to wear but no here come one of my new maids who to stupid to hold a cup of coffee how hard is that? When she spill it I call her some names you don't want hear. She was saying how mush she was sorry and please don't fire me all crap. I look at the door and there was my little brother looking at the girl than to me I can tell he knew I was about to blow up any minute so he run to the girl in said something I didn't care I just want her out of my sight. I pick up the phone to call someone to come clean up this mess

'I want so up to come clean this shit up NOW'

'Yes mister kaiba well send some one up…' before they can say anything else I hung up the phone and got up to go to my room to go change. My outfit was a mess my white trench coat was now so now brown and my black shirt and pants was wet. When I pass my brother I didn't say a word nether did he everyone knows not to talk to me when I'm mad or else…

Mokuba pov

It's now 7:23 and I was done getting change so I went down stairs to get something to eat I was hungry when I got there my brother was already there reading the newspaper and was drinking some coffee he was wearing his new black trench coat and black shirt and pants. He look up at me and said 'good mourning mokuba' and I said 'hi Seto is the food done already' 'it should be done in a minute' he replied and went back reading his paper. I went to go sit by him; we sat there in silence it was like that some time. 5 minutes has past in the food finally done my brother put the news paper down and we ate we some time will talk. I told a joke and my brother laugh, I love to see him laugh it make me happy.

Seto pov

Mokuba was telling some joke that wasn't funny but I laugh anyway just to see him smile. He the only one who ever seen me smile, who ever seen me laugh. So when we were done the maids came in clean up. I got up to go when I heard mokuba ask 'can I come too big brother' I turn to say not today but when I did he had on his cute little puppy face man I hate that face because with that face mokuba can get anything he wants I just stare at him and he stare back waiting for a answer 'come on' before I knew it mokuba was dragging me to the limo.

Mokuba pov

When we got done eating the maid came to clean and my brother got up to leave and I wanted to go so I ask 'can I come too big brother' I can till he was about to say no so I put on my puppy face no one can ever say no to my cute little puppy face. So when he turn around he just stare I know he was battle with himself to say no I just waited for a answer and I got one 'come on' I win. So I grab his hand and drab him to the limo I love spending time with my brother even if he was working.

Seto pov

Its 8:32

We finally got to kaiba crop and my brother was going on and on about something I was just half listening. 'Isn't that cool Seto' he ask I just nodded, I wasn't about to tell him I wasn't listening. So we finally got to my office and I had to get ready for a meeting so told mokuba to go play or something.

'Mister Kaiba the meeting is ready to start' said Rowland; I just nodded in left for the meeting

Mokuba pov

I was telling Seto about something that happen yesterday and I can tell he wasn't listening to me but I didn't care I just kept on talking. I ask he if it was cool and he just nodded to act like he was listening, he didn't want to hurt my feelings it made me happy that he cared about me. So when we got to kaiba crop my brother told me to go play he had a meeting today, so I did.

It's now 3:45 and I'm sitting on the couch watching TV in Seto office while he typing on his laptop. My show just went off in and I was hungry so I ask my brother 'I'm hungry Seto can we go get something to eat please Seto' he close his laptop to in put it into his suitcase and got up and said lets go.

Seto pov

I was typing on my laptop while and mokuba was watching one of his show that I hate. I was done with my work when mokuba ask 'I'm hungry Seto can we go get something to eat please Seto' I was hungry so I just put my laptop away and said 'lets go'.

We went to a pizza place I don't like pizza that much but mokuba wanted it so I just ate it while we ate I can hear that loud mouth dog they call Joey. I wanted to leave but noooooo my little brother just had to call those freaks over here why mokuba? Why? I ask why? So here they come talking over my food. Why do I hate them you ask? Will I tell you?

I hate Tristan because he just ugly and wannabe Joey and he just will there

I hate Joey because he stupid and he think he hard so have to put that 3rd rate duelist in his place.

I hate tea, come to think of it I hate her the most with all that friendship crap and long speeches does she know how to shut the hell up no one cares, if you ask me she need help.

I hate Joey sister what her name?, anyway I just think she stupid I must run in the family or something and she cry to much, tea most be teaching her how to make long boring speeches are something because she want shut up too

I hate yugi, he short and weird and because he's the only one who can beat me in a duel but I'll show him one day I'll beat you yugi one day

Mokuba pov

I and Seto were talking and eating pizza Seto doesn't like pizza but he eating it because I want it. While we were eating a can hear Joey and friend coming and I look at Seto I can tell he wanted go. I call them over I don't know why I call them over but I did

'Hey mokuba, kaiba' said yugi, Joey was saying some thing and was talking over are food, my brother hate it when people over his food, I can tell my brother was mad and wanted to go BAD. He hated them I always wonder why I should ask him later. I made my brother spend the whole day with yugi and friends and look so bored. So when we finally left my brother was relief and I can tell.

Seto pov

Its 10:36

My brother made me spend the whole day with him and the loser friend ship gang man I hate them. Mokuba knows I hate them, so why did he do that I don't know. So now we are home and I tired my brother fell a sleep in the car so I had to carry him to his room. When I got there I took off his shoes and jacket and put him to bed. I turn to leave when heard mokuba say ' thanks big brother I had a good time today' I turn back to him and said 'your welcome little brother I had a nice time too' he smiles at me and I smile back than I left his room to go to minds to get some sleep. I love MY little bother and I always will

Mokuba pov

I fell a sleep in the car, I can fell my brother pick me up and to take me to my room I smile but my brother didn't see it. When we got to my room he took off my shoes and jacket and put me in to my bed and turn to leave. ' thanks big brother I had a good time today' I say looking at him he turn to say 'your welcome little brother I had a nice time too' I smiles at him and he smiles at me back than he leaves I happy he MY big brother and I love him forever.

Will I hope you like it and please review thank you


	2. meet samantha and ianna

A/n o.k. I decided that I'm going to start writing one shots for mokuba and Seto and I hope you like who knows I might write a story about them and two girls there going to meet in this story I was thinking about so if you think it good maybe I would…

Seto pov

I was sitting in my room just thinking about life, it' 12:o3 in the mourning and I just got back from work. But I can't go to sleep it's like I'm forgetting something but what…than it hit me tomorrows mokuba birthday and I forgot, how can I be so stupid. I didn't even get present, o.k. I have to make a plan but what to do…o.k. I'll wake up early in the mourning and go get a present for yeah that a good idea man I smart…men I….should get some sleep…first.

Mokuba pov

O men o men I can't wait for it my birthday tomorrow yes I'll me 9 year's old yes! (o.k. I know mokuba not nine but I want him to be because he looks nine and it my story) I can hear my brother walking to his room, its 12: oo while it's earlier in what he usually is. I wonder what he me for my birthday Seto always give me cool toys…o will I see it and a few hours anyway…

Seto pov

o.k. I just woke up and it's still dark outside will duh is 6:24 in the mourning, it so quite out it sounds nice I like this way but I can't in joy because I have to go buy mokuba birthday present. So I got down stair into the limo, I was still tired but I had to do it. When I got there the store was empty but there was some one there not just some one but a girl she was the prettiest girl I ever seen in my life she had long black hair all the way too her ankles and light purples eyes, she look about 14 years old and 5'3 that good I'm 17 years old and 6'1', she was so different and I like it, 'big sister I found it…' I hear little girl say she look about mokuba age and she had long black hair like her sister but not as long it stop above her knees and she had green eyes she was pretty little girl mokuba would like her they both look mix with African-American and Japanese. The oldest most of felt me looking at her because she look at me and she smile her smile was so pretty, she started to walk over towards me and so did her sister…

Mokuba pov

Where is he its 9:36 and he not here yet and It my birthday Seto never misses my birthday. What if working in has forgot about me, if he did I'll never talk to him again,

'Mister Mokuba are you alright' I hear Rowland say, 'leave me alone' I yell I didn't want to be bother not now. Where is my brother?

Normal pov

The girls walk over two kaiba and said

'Hi my names Samantha yuuko and this is my baby sister ianna yuuko and we just move here'

'Hi' said ianna she was a little shy

'Uhh…I'm Seto kaiba' said kaiba; he was to shock by Samantha beauty

'So tell me yumi do you no where I can find a library around here? I love to read and I can't find one' said Samantha,

'yumi…uhh yeah but if you like you can come to my house I have a library and it way better than the pubic one' says kaiba 'why and the hell I'm I being nice and did she call me yumi, yumi means first love in Japanese(o.k. I know it doesn't but bear with me I need a nick name).

'Thanks I love to…when?' ask Samantha

'How bout now' says kaiba, he doesn't know why but he feels comfortable around her

'o.k.…' says Samantha, ianna cuts in and says

'But big sister I want to play with my new toy' Samantha was about to say something when Seto cut in

'You know ianna I got a brother around you are and today's his birthday I sure he would love to meet you' ianna eyes lit up

'O.k. lets go' she screams

They finally made it to kaiba mansion and mokuba was sitting on the steps outside when he so the limo he jump up

'Seto where have you been' ask mokuba, who was still mad

'Sorry mokie it's just that I kinda forgot you present' confess Seto

'Its o.k.…who that' ask mokuba

'Hi there I'm ianna and this is my sister Samantha' says ianna, while blushing

'Hi it's nice to meet you…want to go play? Ask mokuba

'o.k.' yells ianna, they both ran off together

'Your brother so cute yumi' says Samantha

Yeah he is…so do you want to go in'

'Sure I love to…yumi' says Samantha while giggling; little did Seto know is that Samantha like him as much as he likes her…

O.K IF YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME I GOING TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT THEM SO WATCH OUT FOR IT IT'S GOING TO BE UNDER S.KAIBA AND MOKUBA.K


	3. THE BULLY

A fight with the Bully

By

Bribe91

Mokuba woke by the ring of his alarm clock, mokuba sat up and wipe his eyes for him to see better he was about to get out of bed when he realizes he had to got to school today 'another day at school…with him' he thought. Mokuba didn't want to get up; he really didn't want to go to school. So he just stays there in his bed hoping that no one will notice him.

'mokuba get up right now, are you'll be late for school" mokuba hears his older demanding brother say well yell on the other side of door, mokuba just pull the covers over his head wishing that Seto will just go away and leave him alone.

'Mokuba do you hear me…I want you down stairs in 10 minutes you got that?' Seto yelled before walking away. Mokuba was relieve, usually mokuba would love to go to school and see Ianna and his other friends but ever since what happen yesterday he didn't want to go

FLASHBACK

'Hey mokuba look what my sister got for me' Ianna says while pulling out a pretty bear that had a ribbon wrap around its neck.

'That really nice Ianna' mokuba says, he wasn't really into teddy bears, but it was a nice bear for girls. Ianna and mokuba started walking down the hall to there classroom, break time was over. Ianna and mokuba was too busy talking about how they saw Samantha and Seto kissing, that they didn't notice a boy took Ianna's bear out of her hand. Mokuba and ianna look up at the boy. He look about three years older than them and he had messy reddish hair, he was about a foot taller than mokuba and he smell like garbage, it look like he didn't that a bath for like a week and it look like he drew on his teeth with a yellow crayon. And this boy way mike the schools bully

'Hey give me my bear back' ianna cries, while trying to get her bear back. Mike just held the bear out of her reach. Ianna started to cry, she love that bear and she wanted it back. Mokuba didn't like to see ianna cry so tried to get the bear back.

'Give us back to bear' mokuba yells, while trying to get the bear back from him'

'or what…you going to fight me for it' mocks mike, mokuba was mad know he didn't want to look like a scary cat in front of ianna so he did what the only thing he can do and that is to punch mike right in the right eye.

'Mokuba…'whispered ianna, she was shock she never think mokuba would do something like that…never. Mokuba was shock himself, mike got up off the floor ready to hit mokuba back but was stop by a teacher

'What's going on here?'

'Nothing…right' says mike, while looking at mokuba and ianna. Ianna was about to tell but was stop by mokuba

'Yeah nothing wrong' lied mokuba, if he got in trouble again Seto wasn't going to buy him that new game he wanted.

'alright…get to class now' with that ianna pick up her teddy bear and mokuba and her started to walk to class, mike walk pass them and whispered to mokuba

'Tomorrow you, me after school…I going to kick your ass' mokuba kelp on walking no even looking back at him because he was to scared.

End of flash back

Mokuba was nervous; he knew had to go to school no matter what. He thought about acting sick, but Seto knew when he was faking also he thought if he didn't go to school mike may go after ianna or ianna won't like him anymore and he didn't want that to happen. So mokuba got out of bed and got dress for school, when he got down stairs Seto was already waiting by the door for him.

'It's about time…lets go we have to pick up Samantha and ianna' stated Seto, after they pick up the girls and getting something to eat. Seto drop him and Ianna off at school. He and ianna went to class, everything seem good, mike was nowhere in sight and mokuba was happy 'maybe he got scared' thought mokuba. After school him and ianna was waiting for Seto to come get them

'Hey ianna, when we get to my house lets watch a movie' said mokuba, ianna just nodded.

'There you are…let's get this over with' yells mike, mokuba turns to him. Ianna was so scared, so she ran behind mokuba.

'Mike it's you' nervous laugh mokuba

'Yeah you think you can hit me and get away with it? I don't think so' mike says, while walking closer to mokuba. Mokuba takes a step back 'will there no way I'm getting out of this…I have no choice' thought mokuba

'Ianna…step back' says mokuba, he was going to fight he didn't care that mike was bigger and older that him.

'But mokuba...' says ianna, she didn't want mokuba to get hurt, but decided to do what he had told her to do.

'Good let's get this over with' mike says, out of no where kids start to surround them cheering them on to fight.

Mike steps towards mokuba and punches him in the stomach than in the face, mokuba felt dizzy. 'Come on mokuba you can do it' yells ianna cheering him on. Mokuba wasn't about to lose…not in front of ianna. So mokuba blocks mike punch and punches him right in the nose, mike feel to the ground so mokuba starts to kick him in his stomach and in his face. He didn't even notice someone picking him up

'That's enough ever one get out of here…now' yells the principal, so all the kids left happy because finally some one put mike in his place.

'As for you two I want you both and my office' with that mike and mokuba stats to walk to the principal office with the him and ianna right behind him

'…than punches mokuba in the face' says ianna, telling the principal ever thing that happen. After she was done the principal turns to mike and mokuba and says

'Your both suspended and I called your parents to come get you' when mokuba got in the car there was a awkward silences, mokuba knew he was in trouble and he knew that he wasn't going tot get his new game he wanted. Ianna tried to make him feel better, but it didn't work.

'So…do you guys want something to eat?' ask Samantha trying to break the ice, but failed no one said a thing. So they drove in silences all the way to the kaiba mansion. When they got there Samantha took ianna to the kitchen, while Seto and mokuba have a talk

'Seto am I'm in trouble?' mokuba asked, Seto just smirk and said

'No your not' mokuba couldn't believe It

'Really? No way' yells mokuba, he was so happy he still get his new game he wanted

'Yup…so who won?' Seto asks, mokuba gave Seto a smirk that resemble his on

'I did' says mokuba cocky, Seto smirks

'Come on lets go eat' said Seto, proud of his little brother

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


End file.
